Life with Krystal
by shadowlugia249
Summary: A short TF story about what would happen if Krystal came to Earth instead of Dinosaur Planet. Now updated.


**Life with Krystal**

_By shadowlugia249_

I was never the kind of person to be successful in my love life. Every time that I tried to woo a girl, I would either crash and burn before I could ask her out or chicken out and avoid the situation completely. But that's the way I am, I guess. I am just not human-compatible.

Believe it or not, that's how my story starts. It was all because of a certain... someone that I am what I am today. You could say that some "interstellar intervention" is what changed my life forever.

My story starts in my apartment building one fine Friday night. I was staying up that night in order to witness a meteor shower scheduled in just a few hours. I was also planning to head out of town to one of my hidden spots in the countryside to watch the event.

After making sure that I had my bug spray, camera and blanket, I got in my car and headed out of town.

The streets were clogged with people who were heading out to the countryside to watch the meteor shower, but once I got through the majority of the traffic, it was easy sailing. Not a lot of people traveled on this road so I was guaranteed a spot in my secluded area.

Parking my car near a wooded path, I checked the clock. 9:52. Just 47 minutes left until the shower. That traffic had been thicker than I thought. I had to hurry if I planned to get to the lake in time. Gathering up my things, I grabbed my flashlight and headed up the path.

I reached my spot by my secluded lake with 15 minutes to spare. This was perfect! The clearing was at least 100 yards wide with an unobstructed view of the sky. After laying out my things, I grabbed my camera and looked to the sky.

With five minutes to go, I thought I saw a small, fiery object in the sky. As I watched, it grew increasingly larger and larger. Soon, I saw that it was coming in too close for my liking. I got up and ran. It was obviously an aircraft that had been shot from the sky, because I could soon make out a medium-sized "shuttle" heading for the lake.

I dived for cover just as the shuttle hit the lake with a massive WHOOSH!!! Water and scrap metal flew everywhere during the collision. When it was all over, I got up and went to check the damage. Whatever had crashed in the lake was obviously not buoyant because it was half-sticking out of the water with its cockpit submerged.

Apparently, the ejection was not working because no one was launched from the shuttle as normal ejections are normally done. I couldn't let whoever was in there drown!

Taking off my shirt, I ran into the water and swam for the submerged shuttle. Once I got there, I could see that the front windshield was cracked and it was slowly taking on water.

The person inside must have seen me because I heard pounding on the glass and a female voice saying, "Xocf mo, fcoujo! Mo sudefo aj jkisb! Xocf!"

I couldn't make heads or tails of what she was saying, but I would worry about that later. Her canopy was obviously stuck. Flashlight in hand, I said, "If you can hear me, shield your eyes!"

She heard me and obviously understood me because I could see her putting her hands over her eyes. I raised my flashlight and smashed out the front windshield. I heard her scream as the glass rained down on her and the water flooded in like a torrent.

"Grab my hand! Hurry!"

I felt a slightly warm hand take hold of mine and I pulled her out of the shuttle. She must have been wearing gloves. Putting an arm around her to keep her from sinking, I swam as hard as I could to the shore.

Once we were safely on the sand, the two of us collapsed from exhaustion.

"Xocce? Xocce? Uho oei uchawxk?"

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself looking into a woman's face. However, she wasn't any woman that I had ever seen before. In fact, she wasn't even _human_!

The woman had the facial characteristics of what I guess was a fox. She had a short pointed muzzle with a small black nose on the tip. Two pointed ears were atop her head and I counted several pointed teeth inside her mouth. The "fox" had a metal tiara in her hair that extended a small chain with a green gem onto her forehead. I saw that her eyes were an unusual sea-green shade not commonly found here on Earth. Her breath was a little sharp but not offensive at all.

What was most unusual about this fox was that her fur was a pure, sapphire-blue color! I knew for a fact that real foxes did not have _blue_ fur.

"Ohh..." I groaned, sitting up. "What hit me?"

"You passed out after you saved me last night."

I turned to the fox. She was fully clad in a skin-tight blue-and-black battle outfit that covered her whole body except for a hole in the back where a puffy blue tail poked out of.

"You speak English?"

"Is that what you call it?" The vixen seemed confused. "I just quickly scoured your mind for the proper language."

I blinked. "You can read my mind?"

"Of course. I'm a Telepath. Reading minds comes natural to me."

"Oh." I really didn't know what to say.

The vixen spoke for me. "I got so distracted that I forgot to introduce myself." She helped me get to my feet and held out her hand. "My name is Krystal of Cerinia. And you are...?"

"Uh... Alex Schaefer... of the planet Earth" I shook her hand. She had well-manicured nails. "It's nice to meet you."

Krystal giggled. "You're staring."

I soon realized this and looked away. "Sorry. It's just that I've never met a fox that has spoken to me before."

"You don't have foxes on your planet?" Krystal seemed a little confused.

"We _do_, but they're a good deal smaller than you, they walk on four legs and they don't have... uh..." I didn't want to sound rude.

""Blue fur"?"

"Uh... yeah." She was obviously reading my mind again.

"Hmm..." She turned around and walked back in the direction of her ship. I noticed that she had a flawless slim figure that most women would only dream of.

She must have heard my thoughts again because she turned her head and smiled. "I take it you've never seen one of us before."

"How'd you know?"

"Your mind betrays your thoughts."

I gulped. I didn't like the fact that I couldn't hide anything from this fox without my mind wandering. However, Krystal came back in my direction and put one of her arms around my neck. I was a little nervous when she put her other hand on my cheek.

"I like you, Alex. I think that we could get along just fine. Don't worry; I'll keep my mind to myself as much as I can."

"Deal." I had never gotten this close to a woman before, much less one of a different species. "I really need to get back to town. Would you like a ride?"

Krystal released me and walked off again. "Well... I don't have anywhere else to go. My planet was destroyed some time ago." She looked at me with those sea-green eyes again. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay, I'll go." Krystal made to walk towards me when she stopped. "Can you hold on a second? I need to get my things from my shuttle."

"I'll wait."

I watched as Krystal dove back into the lake and swam back to her sunken shuttle. She was a very good swimmer; I would most certainly lose to her in a swimming contest. She plunged under the water and disappeared through her windshield.

A few minutes went by before she resurfaced with a large steel suitcase in her arms. Krystal came out of the water and shook herself off like a dog and then brought her suitcase with her.

"Shall we?"

I nodded and headed back down to my car with her following behind me.

Krystal had obviously not been in a car before because she was having difficulty with the seat belt and her tail not being able to fit in the seat. She finally improvised by putting it between her legs.

"I can do something about that later," I told her. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I guess I can get used to it."

She then started fiddling with the buttons. "Can this thing go faster than 50 miles per hour?"

"A little. But it's nowhere near as fast as your shuttle."

"Hmm... you humans must still be in your primitive state."

"That's not true! We're discovering new technology every day." But when Krystal looked in my direction with an odd expression, I added, "Yeah, we're pretty primitive. We haven't even gotten past using fossil fuels yet."

"That's too bad." She sounded a little disappointed.

"I'm pretty sure that we can find something that you like here on Earth."

I kept my eye on her as we entered town and headed in the direction of my apartment. I wasn't sure how the public would react when they saw me walking around with a six-foot blue fox. Thankfully, Krystal was too preoccupied with looking out the window to hear my thoughts.

"Here we are: home sweet home."

"Wow... nice digs!"

Krystal liked my "space" decor. Pictures of various space features such as close-ups of stars, nebulas and galaxies were plastered around my apartment. She seemed particularly interested in my chart of constellations.

"Right there... It was right there..."

"What was?" I wandered over to see what she was looking at.

"My home planet... Cerinia... was right there."

I saw that she had tears in her eyes while she pointed to a star in the constellation Gemini.

"What happened to it?"

Krystal went to go sit down on an armchair. "I'd rather not talk about it now."

I didn't want to open old wounds, so I let it be.

Looking at the clock, I noticed that a movie that I wanted to see was playing soon.

"Would you like to go out for dinner and a movie?" I suggested.

"Movie? What's that?"

"It's a..." I froze. How _could_ you describe something that you took for granted to a creature who had never heard of it before? "It's a... visual book with people that act out a storyline. Does that help?"

"Kind of. I can see it for myself when we go out. But first..." She got up and fiddled with the zipper on the back of her body suit. "I could use some freshening up. Is there a washroom in here?"

I was speechless as Krystal peeled her body suit off to reveal a beautiful blue-furred figure. Her fur turned white on her chest and I could see a leather bra and panties covering up... those. Her feet had four "toes" and looked more like paws than her hands did. I had never seen a woman strip before except for on TV, much less a long, lithe fox woman do it in my own living room.

"Alex? You're staring again." Krystal giggled and hung her suit over the armrest of the chair. "Hello...?" She waved a hand in front of my eyes and I snapped out of it.

"Sorry. It's just that I've never had a relationship with a woman go this far before." I could have kicked myself! I was already assuming that I was having a "relationship" with an alien. I barely even knew her!

"You humans are a really weird species." Krystal shook her head as she spoke. "You have strange ideas on how to go about with your relationships. By the way, is there a shower that I can use? That lake water is starting to make my fur smell bad."

"Uh, yeah... First door on the right. You can probably figure out the shower on your own."

"Thanks."

Once again, Krystal put her arm around me as she passed. I could feel her breath on my cheek as her muzzle drew close into what was an unmistakable kiss.

"I'll be out in a while."

I watched her go into my bathroom and close the door.

"I'll never wash this cheek again," I told myself.

Some time later, after Krystal had finally figured out the shower, I heard her humming to herself as the water stopped. After a few minutes, I heard her say, "Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Yeah, but they might be a little big for you."

"I don't mind."

I rummaged in my closet for a shirt and pants. Figuring I might as well do it right, I got out a pair of scissors and cut out a medium-sized hole for her tail to poke through.

Passing them into the bathroom, I said, "We can go shopping tomorrow for some clothes that are more your style.

"I can live with that."

I noticed that Krystal did not wear much makeup. Her face was just as pale as it was before she went into the shower and her hair seemed to be tied in locks under her headband. The only difference in her appearance was that her muzzle was laced with a thin blue lipstick that she must have had in her suitcase.

"You look great!" I said as she examined herself in the mirror.

The clothes that I had picked out were a little baggy for her, but no one would probably notice when we went out for our... _ahem_... "date".

I saw Krystal take a small pendant out of her suitcase and put it on.

"What's that?"

It was very pretty and probably very valuable. It was a large, blue gem cut in the shape of a heart. It looked like a copy of the Titanic's legendary "Heart of the Ocean" except for a small, red stone in the exact center of the heart.

"It was my grandmother's. It's supposed to be good luck wherever I go, but I guess it's only started working lately."

"You look really foxy with that pendant," I said, ignoring the pun.

""Foxy", eh?" She snickered and looked at me, her sea-green eyes glittering. "With a little work, you could look "foxy" as well."

Neither of us noticed that the red gem in the center of the pendant blinked briefly and a strange chill traveled down my spine. My chest started itching, but I ignored it for now.

"Well then, shall we go?"

We went to the movie "Zathura" first. Krystal had gotten a lot of strange looks while we were waiting in line. No one had ever seen a Telepath before and a lot of people were whispering behind our backs.

"I'm from out of town," she simply told them.

However, this seemed to further peoples' suspicions about her. One person had his camera with him and asked the two of us to pose for a few shots. I had a feeling that we were about to get some unwanted publicity. Not only that, but my chest was still itching like mad.

Krystal was interested in the dynamics and special effects in Zathura. Despite the characters' house floating in the middle of space, she found it odd that they could still breathe properly.

"In most movies," I told her. "The laws of physics and reality don't always apply."

"I see..." She then changed her outlook on movies.

I was glad that she understood. Man, my chest was itching like mad! I couldn't ignore it anymore!

"Excuse me, Krystal. I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Krystal nodded and continued with her popcorn. She had taken a liking to our Earth food.

Once I was in the bathroom, I locked myself in the stall and took off my shirt to see what was causing this terrible itching.

WHAT THE #$&?!?! I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Was that even possible?! This went against everything I knew about me! Did... _she_ do this?!

A tuft of white... _fur_ had sprouted from my chest like a weed! I wasn't sure I was seeing things properly, so I rubbed my eyes and slapped myself a few times and looked again. Nope. I wasn't dreaming. It was real. I was growing fur.

Oh boy... I watched as the fur slowly spread over my chest. _Oh_ boy... this itching was getting worse. Oh _boy_... I was turning into an animal before my very eyes! _Oh boy_... could Krystal possibly have something to do with this? OH BOY!!!

What was I going to tell Krystal? "Oh, hello, Krystal. It's been a great date and all, but I'm turning into an animal like you and I think _you're_ the one who's doing this to me?" Please. It wasn't going to be that easy without hurting her feelings and scaring away the only person that I had ever had a relationship with.

I had to break it to her somehow, I just didn't know how. But then I realized that Krystal was psychic and would probably find out what I was thinking before I could tell her.

I sat on the toilet with my shirt off and watched the fur progress slowly over my torso where it started to turn a burnt-red color. My life was ruined. Why did I have to get involved with an alien? Why didn't I just let it drown back at the lake?

"Alex? Are you okay?" Krystal had entered the bathroom to look for me.

"Krystal?! This is a men's bathroom!" I snapped at her because of my high nerves.

"I noticed. I felt your emotions in the theater and I came to check on you."

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Right now I didn't want any sympathy from a creature that had just ruined my life.

Krystal looked hurt, but I didn't care. She made to leave when her ears flickered with interest. "You're thinking that I ruined your life, eh?"

I immediately felt a great sense of remorse for her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but something's come up."

Krystal was obviously listening to my thoughts, because she said, "I know what's happening to you. Come on out; we'll talk about it when we get back to your apartment."

I put my shirt back on and exited the stall. "You know what's happening to me?"

"Yes. But let's talk about it elsewhere."

The ride home was very tense. Krystal and I did not speak to each other the whole way. All the while, the burnt-red fur had progressed down my arms and back. I could feel something pushing on the back of my pants and I realized that I would soon have a tail. By the time we reached my apartment door, my hands were covered in black fur and had grown light pads like a real fox. Pointed claws were pushing from my fingernails rather painfully.

Once we were inside, I went into my room with Krystal and sat down on my bed. Krystal had me take off my shirt and pants so that she could see the damage. To make me feel more comfortable, she did the same.

"Oh... my."

Krystal gasped when she saw how far the fur had progressed. My face was now furry and I could already feel my jaw and nose lengthening. My teeth were becoming pointed and sharp and my ears were moving to the top of my head. As they did so, I could tell that my hearing was getting better; it only furthered my fear.

"What's happening to me, Krystal?"

Krystal fidgeted with the pendant around her neck. "You see this tiny red gem? It's been in my family for countless generations. I just recently had it fused to my necklace. It's rumored to contain more magic in it than any planet in the galaxy."

"What's so magical about it?"

"It is said that the bearer of this gem can turn his or her thoughts or words into reality. It must have activated when I told you that you looked "foxy"."

"So, if it can do that... can it change me back?"

"I don't know." Krystal looked nervous. "I've never had to undo anything it's done before."

"You _have_ to try! I don't want to be stuck like this!"

"Uh... okay... I'll try." She took the pendant in her hands and said, "You look very _manly_. You're a handsome human _male_."

Nothing whatsoever happened. No chill... no glow... nothing at all happened.

"I'm stuck like this! I can't go out in public anymore! My life is ruined!"

I put my new muzzle in my new paws and wept. It was no use. Krystal put an arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. "It's not all bad, Alex. Look at me; _I'm_ a fox. We can still live together as a fox couple."

"Really?"

I looked up at her. I could feel my legs and feet lengthen, change and become digitigrade. My toes had melted from five to four and become padded like my hands. I looked down and saw that the fur around them was black, just like my hands.

Finally, I felt a long, bushy tail burst from my tailbone. It was actually very strange to have a fifth appendage in my control but it was very beautiful and bushy with its burnt-red color and white tip.

"How am I going to tell my family about this? They won't exactly be expecting me to show up at their door looking like a fox man."

I was glad that the changes did not progress further. It seemed that I would always have some humanity leftover, therefore making me more of a fox _man_ than a full-fledged animal.

"We'll think of something. After all, I'm sure that they'll be glad that you managed to "connect" with someone of your... species."

"Yeah, how about that? That just might work. Thanks, Krystal."

"No problem. Now, how about we turn in for the night? I'm really tired and we have a brand new day ahead of us."

**END**


End file.
